hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Quotes
This page contains the various battle quotes said at beginning of battles, during battles and also the end of battles. Neptune *I'll show 'em! *Coming from above. watch out! *Here I come! *I'll beat you! *Give up! *I don't wanna but I guess I gotta. *Transform! *I won't go easy! *Take this! *Another one's coming! *Watch yo self! *I'll totally get you. *Me! Me! Me! *Alright! One more! *This'll sting! *Can't judge a girl by her cup size! *My turn's not over yet! *No running! *Oh! My bad. *Chest buster! *Hey, don't move or I'll miss *Up, up, down, down, left--uh whatever, secret code entered. *Target Locked! *Stay still if you want kids. *Lemme put on my serious face. *I know your weakness. *Watch This! *Alright! Special attack go! *Sniping! *There! *I'm risking my life here. *I don't wanna, but I guess I gotta. *Watch yourself! *How's this?! *Gotta aim for the head! *I'm getting nervous... *Gimme enough bullets and I'll bulls-eye someday! *Our party rules! *Again, I'm slicing junk. *Look pretty weak. *Get 'em! *Don't move! *K.O. don't die, kay? *Get life insurance! *Dodge and I'll hit someone behind you! *Ready for maximum power?! *Look forward to next time! *Transform! *That'll do! *Last one! *Going all out now! *Here's more! *What's with this tough guy? *I win the MVP award! *All's well that ends well! *"Why?! *I'll get 'em! *My palms are sweaty. *This hurts my shoulders. *Put some power into it! *Try me from any angle. '~Purple Heart~' *I'll get you from the front. *Here I come. *If I can slash with more power... *You awake now? *I'm a bit different this time. *This isn't play time. *I've got this! *No mercy, right? *I'll go as much as I can! *Too slow! *One more! *Tear through! *I have friends to protect! *Pay attention! I'm over here! *You can't win like that. *I got this one! *Perfect aim! *Take this! *With this power! *This sword will... *I'll get you! *Everyone! We did it! *Try and dodge, if you can. *This is my special. I'm going all out. Be prepared! *Unfortunately, There's more. *I've been waiting for this chance. I'll show you my true power! *If I can bring peace to Gamindustri by fighting, I will! *I thought I was gonna die. *Please move! *I'll put an end to this battle. *I won't waste a single shot. *If I can put them in check... *Don't think I'll run out of ammo any time soon. *Surprised? *Sorry, but I'll never run out of ammo. *Wanna see how this works? *Of course I'll aim for your weakness. *I swear on this one. *I wish things could be this easy all the time. *I'm sorry, everyone.... *I can't feel my body... Compa *Please work! *This will be powerful! *Uh, Um, Next one is...! *This is getting exciting! *Don't question or you'll lose! *There! There! There! *I can do this! I can do this! I can! *More and more! *Shoot! *Enjoy! *Go! *Here it is! *This'll Hurt. *Are you ready? *Time for your shot! *Now's my chance to attack more! *More and more! *I'll do my best! *Let's keep trekking! *This is good hands on training! *Be prepared! *Here I come! *I wish Nursing School was this easy! *Mind over matter! We got this! *I can do anything if I put my mind to it! *I think I can keep going! *I can do anything! *Yay! We won! *I don't like getting hurt! *I think I can handle this monster myself! *I'm glad no one is seriously hurt. *This is our true power! *We did it! A complete victory! *We won, we won, we won! IF *Oh boy, whatever. I guess I have some time. *Fine. Let's do this! *I'll get 'em! *Speed will do the trick! *You're asking for it. *This is a bonus; take it home! *Can you block this? *How 'bout this? *Got it! *Get ready. *Time to win! *Are you keeping up with me? *I need to go tech. *Did you think that was it? Too bad! *I never let my prey go! *I dont plan on losing! *Just get out already! *Can you read my moves? *This will work. *You're wide open! *Don't rely on weapons too much! *Let's keep going! *Remember me as a win on Gamindustri's battlefields. *It's not bad being praised for good work. *No! No! No! No way! This is impossible! *We should keep escape as an option. *Perfect! *So? I'm pretty good huh? *Pretty convenient huh? *This is exciting! *I won't miss my target! *My sleeves are too long. *I can read you like a book! *You wanna die? *Alright, getting better! *This isn't a normal bullet. *Think I was just a melee character? *Easy. Who's next? *No problem at all. Come back anytime. *Again, our absolute victory. I wish I knew what it felt like to lose. Vert *Don't move! *Daydream shot! *Am I aiming correctly? *Turbulence candy! *How convenient. *Pay attention. *I'm good at this, too. *Bang, Bang, Bang! *Dance! *I'm good with guns, too! *Can you bear another set? *Please work! *This'll be great! *Ready to release. *I won't relent! *Tea photon! *I'm a quick draw! *Found a great target! *What do you think? *Why would anyone at their level challenge us? *A goddess' blessing! *I can handle this alone. *I'm Leanbox's CPU, victory is assured. *Ready? *Darjeeling Rotation! *Can you evade this? *I'll show you my true form. '~Green Heart~' *I'm getting hot! *How powerful... *You will not be forgiven! Die! *Can you handle this?! *Die! *Just try to dodge! *How about this?! *Take this! *Straight shot! *This is much more powerful! *I'll finish this! *This is it! *Are you ready? *Defending is useless~ *This is the end! *I'm ready! *Unforgivable! *You can't bring me down! *Let's end this! *Can you see through this? *Take this! *This isn't your day. *Pointless resistance. *I'll take you all on! *I can't afford to lose! *Savor my power! *This is the end! *How's this?! *Don't think that's all I got. Noire *Against this? How degrading. *So weak. *How's this? *I've got this. Get em! *Power Stabilized. Angle fixed. Go! *This should be enough. *Take it all! *Let me get a little serious! *Scatter Orion, shoot! *Maximum power. *I'll shoot you. *All as planned. *You can cry. *Do you even need me to participate? *There! *Take this shot! *This is enough for you! *Volcano dive! *Slash! *Impact law! *Lace ribbon dance! *I'll show you my special move. Prepare yourself! *Desperado! *Pay attention! *What a pain! *Tricolor order! *They've got a ways to go to stand a chance against me. *I'll show you the true power of a CPU! 'Black Heart' *I've got this! *Split slicer! *Impress me by dodging this! *Don't think you can make it out alive! *Right there! *I've got all of you! *Straight shot! I got this! *Die already! *Now what? *I already know your weakness. *Bang, Bang! *It's all because you challenged me. *With this one shot! *Can you feel the power? *You're way too slow. *Right there! Wide open! *I'll teach you discipline! *Can't get away! Blanc *I've got it. *This is part of my strategy. *Die.. *With this... *Enough! *Pay attention. *Brace yourself. *Please hit. *Can you dodge this? ready? *Die already, damn it! *I've got perfect aim. *Crush. *Can you handle it? *This is enough. *You're in my way, disappear! *Genocide!!! *I'll smash more. *Pain in the ass. *Latent catastrophe. *This one's extreme. *I'll use force. *I see an opening. *I'll kill you. *Now's the chance. *You're just unlucky. *How's this? *This one is gonna hurt. *I'll get a little serious. Try not to die. *Now I'm pissed. I'll frikken crush you! *Do you need me against these peons? *Now's my chance. *This is only the beginning. '~White Heart~' *Be ready! *This is more than enough! *Curse your foolishness! *So, how does it feel to approach death? *Hahahaha! *It's all because you got in my way! *Goodbye. *Of course we won. *Let's get this frikken shit started! *You're not worth it! *I got this! *Can you dodge all this? *Can't aim very well... *I won't forgive you, even if you cry. *A deep shot! *You're an eyesore! *Now's my chance to attack. *A scratch from this could be fatal... *I'll get 'em. *Can you dodge this? *Unfortunately, this is my forte. *Got power? *Have you ever seen something like this? *Disappear!!! *You deserve this! *Too late for regrets. *Take this axe which smash the heavens! *Perish. *You'd make a good honeycomb! *Take this barrage! Red *Easy! *(laugh) Lets keep playing! *Full Break! *Don't go easy! *This is my chance! *Take this! *There! *Shoot! *Gonna get cha! *How's this! Nisa *Suprise attack?! Cheater! *No matter how weak, Evil is Evil! *Pay attention! *Flashing Ray! *Justice Blade! *Justice Punch! *Pointless! *Fist of Justice! *Justice kick! *I won't miss! *Time to end this! *I'll finish you off! *A heroine's turn never ends! *Entering max power mode! *I want more! *That was good exercise. Category:Gameplay